Chief of Staff
Details *'Title:' 보좌관 / Bojwagwan *'Also known as:' Aide / The President's Aide / Advisor *'Genre:' Drama, political, thriller *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jun-14 to 2019-Jul-13 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 23:00 Synopsis Jang Tae Joon graduated from the Korean National Police University and worked as a detective. He wanted to gain more power and decided to work in the National Assembly. Now, he is the chief aide to a 4-time lawmaker. He has excellent intuition, a cold-blooded decisiveness and a strong desire to win. He was able to place his lawmaker in the position of the party representative, but Jang Tae Joon has higher ambitions. Meanwhile Kang Sun Young is a first year lawmaker who got elected through proportional representation and is a spokesperson for her party. She worked as a lawyer and hosted a current affairs TV program prior to becoming a lawmaker. She is ambitious and does her job well. Kang Sun Young has an awkward relationship with Jang Tae Joon, whose boss is a rival of the senior lawmaker who got her to become proportional representation lawmaker. - AsianWiki Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Jung Jae as Jang Tae Joon *Shin Min Ah as Kang Sun Young *Lee Elliya as Yoon Hye Won *Kim Dong Joon as Han Do Kyung *Jung Jin Young as Lee Sung Min *Kim Gab Soo as Song Hee Sup *Jung Woong In as Oh Won Shik *Im Won Hee as Ko Suk Man ;People around Assemblyman Jo Gap Young *Kim Hong Pa as Jo Gap Young *Lee Chul Min as Kim Hyung Do ;Samilhoe *Go In Bum as Sung Young Ki *Yoo Sung Joo (유성주) as Lee Chang Jin ;Supporting Cast *Kim Eung Soo as Jang Choon Bae *Jun Jin Ki as Lee Kwi Dong *Jun Seung Bin as Kim Jong Wook *Do Eun Bi (도은비) as Na Da Jung *Park Myung Shin as Yeo Sook Hee *Kim Seo Ha (김서하) as Lee In Soo Production Credits *'Director:' Kwak Jung Hwan *'Screenwriter:' Lee Dae Il (이대일) Notes *This drama marks Lee Jung Jae's first appearance in a TV drama in 10 years. *First script reading took place March 26, 2019 at Studio & NEW in Nonhyeon-dong, Seoul, South Korea. Season 2 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Nov-11 to 2019-Dec-10 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:30 ;Main Cast ;*Lee Jung Jae as Jang Tae Joon ;*Shin Min Ah as Kang Sun Young ;*Lee Elliya as Yoon Hye Won ;*Kim Dong Joon as Han Do Kyung ;*Kim Gab Soo as Song Hee Sup ;*Jung Woong In as Oh Won Shik ;*Jung Man Shik (정만식) as Choi Kyung Chul ;*Park Hyo Joo as Lee Ji Eun ;*Jo Bok Rae as Yang Jong Yul ;People around Assemblyman Jo Gap Young ;*Kim Hong Pa as Jo Gap Young ;*Lee Chul Min as Kim Hyung Do ;Samilhoe ;*Go In Bum as Sung Young Ki ;*Yoo Sung Joo (유성주) as Lee Chang Jin ;People around Jang Tae Joon ;*Ahn Joon Woo (안준우) as Ahn Joon Woo ;*Park Sung Joon (박성준) as Jung Min Chul ;*Lee Dong Min (이동민) as Park Joong Suk ;*Do Eun Bi (도은비) as Noh Da Jung ;People around Song Hee Sup ;*Jun Jin Ki as Lee Gwi Dong ;*Jun Seung Bin as Kim Jong Wook ;Others ;*Kim Eung Soo as Jang Choon Bae (Jang Tae Joon's father) ;*Park Myung Shin as Yeo Sook Hee Production Credits *'Director:' Kwak Jung Hwan *'Screenwriter:' Lee Dae Il (이대일) External Links *Official site - Season 1 *Official site - Season 2 *HanCinema - Season 1 *HanCinema - Season 2 *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia - Season 1 *Korean Wikipedia - Season 2 Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:JTBC Category:Political Category:Thriller